dreamworksfandomcom-20200223-history
Yi
'Yi '''is the main protagonist of ''Abominable. She is a Chinese girl who plays a violin and mourns the loss of her father. When she discovers and meets a young yeti, Yi makes it her mission to take Everest home and protect him from dangerous forces. Personality Yi is a teenaged Chinese girl who plays the violin and lives with her mom and grandmother. Yi is very anti-social and work-alcoholic as she prefers getting work done instead of having fun if necessary. This is a result of her father's death where she cuts herself off from her family and friends and works numerous jobs to earn money just so she can go traveling like her dad wanted her to do before he died, an example is peng wanting to play with Yi but she couldn't. Despite this, Yi does have a good heart. When she meets Everest and realizes he's friendly, Yi helps Everest by hiding him from his pursuers, treats his wound, and feeds him dumplings. She even decided to help Everest get back to home without any hesitation. Throughout the journey, Yi lets out her feelings over her father's death which she never done before and slowly starts to reconcile with her friends, especially Jin who Yi was most estranged to because of the latter's popularity and the death of her father. She also realizes how much family and friends are important and that they should be a part of life, while not letting heartache overtake you. Yi also proves to be very forgiving as she quickly forgives Everest when he repaired her dad's violin after he accidentally broke it and later to Burnish who spent most of the time trying to capture Everest until realizing his mistakes. Yi is also intelligent as she comes up with ideas during the adventure take Everest home and avoid Burnish, Dr. Zara, and their minions. Yi is also very determined and brave as she committed herself to returning Everest to his family and stopping Dr. Zara from using Everest for profit. During and after the adventure, Yi learns and becomes more social and open towards people, including her family and friends, and finally moves on from her sorrow over her father's death. Background Yi lived in China with her parents and grandmother. She was also good friends with a boy named Jin and his younger cousin Peng. Yi's father was a violinist and would play his violin to his family and friends. According to Yi, her father would play her a special song for her to comfort her whenever she felt sad or fell asleep. Yi and her father would make plans to travel across China with the whole family one day as her dad kept postcards on where they would travel to. However, when Yi's father died, Yi became overcome with grief and that she shut herself away from her mother, grandmother, and her friends, especially to Jin who became popular around the time her father died. Abominable Trivia * Yi is the fifth DreamWorks Animation female protagonist, after Ginger from Chicken Run, Susan Murphy from Monsters vs. Aliens, Eep Crood from The Croods and Poppy from Trolls. *Yi is the second Chinese main protagonist of a DreamWorks Animation film after Po. *Yi's violin was her father's *It is rumored Yi and Jin have romantic feelings for each other. *Yi's name means "happy" in Chinese. Gallery Images of Yi/Gallery. Category:Chinese Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Abominable characters Category:DreamWorks Characters Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Tomboys Category:Daughters